


I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket

by cosmic_nebby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga is only tagged because it's the main ship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rated T for language, Some Crack, everything revolves around AoKaga, side KiKuro, side MayuAka, side MidoTaka, side MuraHimu, there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_nebby/pseuds/cosmic_nebby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine simply did not care anymore, and he would only return to the cold place they called a home when he blew through his money. Then he would stay for a few days, most likely start a fight, take more of their money, and leave. After that, the process would repeat, never missing a beat. Kagami’s relationship was stuck in a loop, one that he could get out of but simply did not have the strength to.</p>
<p>So he laid there, in the middle of the bed, knowing there would be no one by his side tonight, or anytime soon. The mattress was cold, as Kagami’s light had died out a long time ago and no longer provided any warmth. The entire house had a cold feeling to it, becoming more of a place of despair than a place he could call a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, it's characters, anything associated with the anime, or the song "I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket" by Pierce the Veil. I only own the plot.  
> (This is my first work, by the way (◎u◎'))  
> Credit to the user mayuaka, for being an awesome editor! :D  
> Thanks for reading and please enjoy~

-  
Choke, tried to wash you down with something strong  
Dry, but the taste of blood remains  
-

“Where is he?”

“Probably out at some club again,” the redhead muttered in response.

He took another gulp of his beer. His blue eyed friend forced the bottle out of his hand, earning a glare from the almost drunk man.

“That’s enough, Kagami-kun,” the bluenette said, standing up to dump the rest of the alcohol down the sink.

“Kuroko,” Kagami mumbled, “You know that’s the only thing that helps.”

Kuroko turned to stare at him, just a shell of the person he once knew. This had happened because of his dysfunctional relationship with someone Kuroko had once been close with.

“I don’t care if it’s the only thing that helps,” Kuroko replied, opening the cabinet that contained the rest of the beer. “It’s not healthy. You’re a mess, Kagami-kun."

He opened each bottle and began dumping their contaminants down the drain. As he did, Kagami released a bitter laugh. “That’s funny,” he said in response to Kuroko’s comment, “since I’m the only one in the relationship who’s actually trying.”

Kuroko glanced back at Kagami with a sympathetic gleam in his eyes. “That’s why you’re a mess,” Kuroko murmured. “He’s given up. So should you.”

-  
Cold, empty mattresses and falling stars  
My, how they start to look the same  
-

The clock mocked him, reading 2:03 a.m. It screamed at him that if his boyfriend really was coming home that night, he would’ve been there by now. It told him that he wasn’t coming back, that he probably never would. He would come back physically, but never mentally or emotionally.

Aomine simply did not care anymore, and he would only return to the cold place they called a home when he blew through his money. Then he would stay for a few days, most likely start a fight, take more of their money, and leave. After that, the process would repeat, never missing a beat. Kagami’s relationship was stuck in a loop, one that he could get out of but simply did not have the strength to.

So he laid there, in the middle of the bed, knowing there would be no one by his side tonight, or anytime soon. The mattress was cold, as Kagami’s light had died out a long time ago and no longer provided any warmth. The entire house had a cold feeling to it, becoming more of a place of despair than a place he could call a home.

He turned on his side, staring out the window. Stars gleamed in the night sky, providing light in the darkness. One star, however, flickered, slowly dying out and just barely managing to hold onto its light. Next to the small star, a bigger star shined brightly, seeming to be draining all the light from the tiny star next to it.

Kagami stared at the two stars until he fell asleep.

-  
So keep in happiness, and torture me while I tell you, ‘Let’s go in style.’  
A million hooks around, a million ways to die  
Darling it’s cold outside  
-

Kagami was sitting on the couch, binge watching a show Kuroko and Takao had recommended to him, when he heard the front door of the house close shut. He tensed immediately but ignored the sound of footsteps approaching the family room, which he was currently in.

He placed his full attention on the show he was watching, even though it was a stupid scene that contributed nothing to the show’s plot whatsoever. He heard the footsteps stop at the doorway, but the person they belonged to did not speak. 

Kagami returned the silence, his attention never wavering from the screen in front of him.

“Taiga,” the voice he had been dreading to hear spoke after five minutes of mutual silence.

Kagami slowly turned to face the doorway where his boyfriend stood.

His deep blue hair was a mess; strands flew wherever they pleased, and his hair just looked dirty. There were bags under his eyes, as though he hadn’t slept in days.

“Oh,” Kagami spoke, his own bitter voice surprising him. “You’re back. Out of money again?”

As he shut off the television, Aomine replied, “Don’t be so bitter, Taiga. Just be happy I’m back.”

At those words, a sudden rage filled Kagami’s chest and he violently spun around to face the other male in the room. “Excuse me?” Kagami yelled. “I should be happy that you’re going to ignore me for about five days, take more of my money that I work hard to earn, and then go off to some club or hotel for god knows how long? If that’s what I have to be happy for, then I’m living a shitty life.”

Aomine gazed lazily at Kagami for a moment before asking, “Are you done with your bitch fit? Because if you are, I need to borrow more money.”

Kagami was about to scream at him again when Kuroko’s words came back to him: He’s given up. So should you.

Kagami bent down to grab his hoodie from the floor before stepping past Aomine and exiting the room. “Where are you going?” Aomine yelled in a very demanding tone.

“What’s it to you? It’s not like you care,” Kagami muttered, zipping up his hoodie.

“I do care. It’s freezing outside, Taiga. You shouldn’t be out there.” Kagami felt his heart skip a precious beat, before it solidified to ice once more.

“I’m going to Kuroko’s. I don’t know when I’ll be back.” Then Kagami left the house, slamming the door shut. 

-  
No, no more eyes to see the sun  
You slide into bed while I get drunk  
-

Kagami was drunk.

Somehow in the few hours Kuroko had left his house earlier, Kagami had managed to smuggle in some beer cans. So now, Kuroko held his phone in his hand, dialing his boyfriend’s number while Kagami sobbed over his own.

“Tetsuyacchi?” Kise’s voice reached his ears, “What’s the matter? You usually don’t call when I’m at work.”

Kuroko paused for a moment, before replying, “He’s drunk again. He bought beer in the time I was gone.”

He listened as Kise drew a long sigh before murmuring, “Kagamicchi’s fallen into quite a slump hasn’t he? And it’s all Aominecchi’s fault…”

Kuroko proceeded to steal the cans from Kagami and repeated the process of dumping the alcohol down the drain while Kise spoke to him. “Just ignore him, there’s nothing we can do for him. You should get to bed, too. It’s getting late.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Kuroko murmured, peering at Kagami from beneath his eyelashes. “I’ll just head to bed. Good night, Ryouta-kun. I love you.”  
“Good night, Tetsuyacchi. I love you, too.” 

-  
Slow conversations with a gun mean more than I’ve ever said to anyone  
Anyone  
-

Kagami hesitantly inserted the key into the keyhole, slowly unlocking the door. He had stayed at Kuroko and Kise’s house for one and a half weeks, expecting that Aomine would be gone in five days or less.

However, he was shocked when he walked up to the house to see Aomine’s car still parked in the driveway. The house was eerily silent as he entered, and he was unaware of the person behind him as he shut the door.

“Where have you been?” Aomine yelled.

Kagami turned to face him and snorted loudly. “Oh, that’s rich, coming from you.”

Aomine brushed off Kagami’s comment and repeated, “Where. Have. You. Been?”

“I told you I was going to Kuroko’s before I left,” Kagami mumbled, hanging his hoodie on the coat rack.

Aomine scoffed and replied, “For a week and a half?”

“This coming from the guy who disappears for two months and doesn’t even give an explanation as to who he was with or what he did,” Kagami shot back in an extremely accusing tone.

“You think I’m cheating on you?” his boyfriend asked in disbelief.

“That’s what it seems like when you leave,” Kagami said, glaring at the dark skinned male in front of him.

“You can’t be serious,” Aomine muttered.

“I am. Sorry if you can’t believe it.” The redhead sighed. “I shouldn’t have come back. I’ll just go and get out of your way.”

“Don’t leave, Taiga,” Aomine demanded in a shaking voice.

“Don’t stop me,” Kagami spat and reached for the door.

He abruptly halted when he heard the sound of a gunshot and glass shattering. Kagami spun around to see that Aomine had a gun in his hand and had shot the glass of water on the table.

“I’ll destroy this fucking house if you leave me like this,” Aomine hissed at him.

Kagami was furious, but he was definitely kept in check by the gun in his boyfriend’s hand. “Why would I stay when I have every right to leave you?” Kagami asked calmly. “You leave me all the time, and now when I want to leave, you won’t let me?”

“I won’t let you,” Aomine yelled, “because I know that if you leave right now you won’t come back.”

There was silence as Kagami stared at the broken man in front of him. He stared because he didn’t know what to say, since Aomine was right. If he left, he would go to Akita to stay with Himuro for a bit, and then get his own apartment. He would leave behind the life he had now and gain a new one where someone loved him.

“Why do you care?” Kagami questioned, as a sense of déjà vu came over him.

Aomine gave an exasperated laugh before replying. “God, Taiga. Maybe I came back and stayed this time because I realized how badly I fucked up. Maybe I realized I messed up a relationship that could never be replaced. Maybe I realized that I’m still in love with you. Maybe I hoped that you were still in love with me.”

Kagami stared in shock because of Aomine’s confession. However, it didn’t stop there.

“I…I realized how badly I hurt you. Hell, you won’t even say my name anymore. I want to make it up to you. I don’t want to lose you.”

Kagami stared at the ground as Aomine asked the dreaded question. “Will you take me back?”

“…”

“…”

“…I need some time to think.” 

-  
So keep in happiness, and torture me while I tell you, 'Let’s go in style.’  
A million hooks around, a million ways to die  
-

Kagami and Aomine danced around each other for the next few weeks. Kagami still didn’t know what to say, and he found it extremely awkward with Aomine there, as he had gotten accustomed to being the only person in the house.

Aomine was simply avoiding Kagami because he could sense that his boyfriend didn’t want him around (and his pride was keeping him away, but he wouldn’t admit to that). Needless to say, there was a lot of tension in the house as the two men dodged each other, and as Kagami dodged the question.

-  
Darling let’s go inside  
It’ll be alright  
-

“Daiki?” Aomine looked up from his hands to see Kagami standing in the doorway.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing out here?”

Aomine gave a humorless laugh. “Well, it’s clear you don’t want me in there.” 

Kagami blinked before sighing and sitting next to the dark haired man on the porch. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for about ten minutes before Kagami finally spoke.

“So you’re going with your former Touou teammates to have a reunion next week, right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Aomine replied, “I’ll be gone for two weeks.”

Kagami nodded and turned to look at the stars. His eyes wandered back to the two stars he had been staring at over two months ago. The bigger star was still shining brightly, but the smaller star next to it had grown brighter, even if it was in the slightest. That, or the larger star has dimmed. Either way, it was a victory for the smaller star.

“Some idiot once told me it was bad to be outside when it’s cold,” Kagami said, a slight smile on his face. Aomine turned to stare at him, recognizing his own words and the moment he had said them.

“We should go inside.”

“Yeah,” Aomine agreed.

Kagami walked beside him, hesitantly putting his arm around his shoulders. “We can watch a movie. Tatsuya told me there was this really good one on Netflix…” 

-  
But last night, you said you ended up in Palm Springs dancing on tables  
-

Kagami laughed as he watched Mayuzumi pull a pillow over his face for the fourth time that day. Kuroko had invited him over, as well as the MiraGens who were available at the time and their boyfriends. It would be a bad idea to pretty much anyone, as Takao loved to tease Mayuzumi, and since Akashi was the little shit who annoyed him to no end. Kagami didn’t know what he saw in the short devil who almost ended him.

“Come on, leave him alone,” Himuro said, despite the fact that he was laughing as well. “The poor guy looks like he’s about to flip his shit.”

“Aw, Chi-chan’s fine, right?” Takao said in a sickly sweet voice that caused Midorima to shake his head and sigh.

“I fucking hate all of you,” Mayuzumi muttered into the pillow.

“Aw that’s not true, you’re close to Kuroko, and Kagami’s nice to you,” Takao paused before adding, “and you have to love Akashi, since you’re his bitch.” 

Mayuzumi lunged at Takao. Kagami was laughing his ass off when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and hesitated when he saw the caller ID: Daiki.

Kagami stepped out of the room that Takao was being murdered in before answering his phone. “Hey, what’s up? Aren’t you with your former teammates right now?”

“Um, yeah, about that-”

“SHIN-CHAN, WHY AREN’T YOU HELPING ME?”

Kagami stifled his laughter as Aomine asked, “What- Is that Takao?”

“Yeah, Kuroko invited over whoever was available and now Mayuzumi’s murdering him,” Kagami replied casually. “Anyway, you were saying?”

“Yeah, we’re at some crazy club. It’s pretty turnt." 

“Oh, that’s cool.”

“Um, yeah, but…we kinda ran into Haizaki while we were here.” 

-  
Almost fought some bitch at the club  
Got kicked out of your hotel and lost your shoes  
-

“Oh, man. That guy seriously sucks. What happened?”

“Well, he started disrespecting Imayoshi and almost made Sakurai cry, so I kinda…decked him in the face. Again.”

“Ha ha, good job.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t end there. A fight broke out and I got kicked out of the club. My shoes are gone- I have no fucking idea why someone would want my shoes-” Kagami laughed. “-and Haizaki wrecked my car because I sortakindakissedhisgirlfriend and because I beat him up-”

“Hold on. You what?”

“I beat him up.”

“No, before that.”

“Oh, erm, that.”

“…”

“I, uh…”

“…”

“Sort of, kind of…”

“…”

“Kissed his girlfriend.” 

-  
Well, fuck, what am I supposed to be, impressed?  
You’re just another set of bones to lay to rest  
-

Kagami did not speak as he pulled his car into the parking lot of the club the former Touou team were at. He watched as Kuroko parked his car next to his and nodded at Kagami. The red haired man got out of his car and walked up to the entrance.

There, he spotted a dark skinned man with navy blue hair sitting on the bench, looking at his phone. “Daiki.” Aomine looked up from his phone and met red eyes blazing with fury.

“So you cheated on me with Haizaki’s girlfriend?” Kagami asked.

“Listen, Taiga,” Aomine spoke, “I was drunk-”

“Bullshit!” Kagami yelled, cutting off Aomine. “I asked Imayoshi if you were drunk at all, and he said you hadn’t touched a drink all night. I can’t believe you would lie to me!”

Aomine blinked and yelled back, “For fuck’s sake, it was just the second time, Taiga!”

Kagami’s eyes widened. “The second time?” he questioned. “Who else did you cheat on me with?”

Aomine’s eyes widened as he realized that he just ratted himself out. “Taiga, they don’t matter-”

“If they didn’t matter, you wouldn’t have kissed them.” 

-  
I guess it’s time to say good night  
Hope you had a really good time  
-

“Why can’t you just let this go? They don’t matter anymore!”

“I can’t let this go because you treated me like shit!” Kagami yelled. “I gave you everything! I never looked at anyone else when I was with you! And how did you repay me? You go off and kiss two other people, or more, you could be lying about that, too.”

“Wait a minute, what do you you mean when we 'were’ together? We’re still boyfriends!”

“No we’re not, Aomine,” Kagami hissed. “I’m done with your shit. We’re through.”

Aomine rolled his eyes and muttered, “Yeah right, Taiga. You’ll come back eventually. And even if you don’t, I’ll have a new boyfriend or girlfriend to replace you.”

“Wasn’t it just the other day you were begging for me not to leave you?” Kagami asked.

“Yeah, well,” Aomine glared up at him from the bench, “You make me look bad.” 

Kagami ignored the painful ache in his chest as he sneered, “I should’ve known your pride means more to you than I do. Good bye, Aomine."

As Kagami turned to walk away, he paused. 

“Coming back already?” Aomine mocked.

“No,” Kagami spat, “Just thought I’d tell you Kuroko’s here to take your sorry ass back to your house. I’m never going to do anything for you ever again.” 

-  
And I will soon forget the color of your eyes and you’ll forget mine  
-

[2 years later]

Kagami walked through the train station, texting Takao that he would be at his house soon. After one and a half years of pushing Midorima to ask Takao out, and even more years of urging him to propose, Midorima and Takao were finally engaged. Takao had practically mauled Midorima when he proposed, causing the tsundere to flush a bright red.

Today Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Akashi, and Mayuzumi were all going over to congratulate the two. Kagami already knew Takao would be talking about the wedding while flaunting his ring. Midorima would just be a blushing mess. As Kagami continued on with his life, it was clear he had forgotten the despair and heartache he had been in two years ago, especially since he had just planned his fourth date with a new guy earlier that morning. 

-  
So keep in happiness, and torture me while I tell you, 'Let’s go in style.’  
A million hooks around, a million ways to die  
-

Kagami sighed and raked a hand through his hair as he sat in the café, losing all hope. Being stood up was a horrible feeling for anyone to experience, but it was especially horrible for Kagami right now. He had been in the café, waiting for his boyfriend of two months, when he spotted him walking down the sidewalk, holding hands with another guy.

Heartbroken, Kagami decided he would deal with it later. Fate seemingly loved to meddle in his love life. First, it gave him a beautiful relationship with an amazing person, before ripping it from him in one of the worst ways possible. Then, it gave him another relationship, letting hope shine in him once more, before taking that from him too. And if he thought things couldn’t get any worse, fate decided to prove him wrong again.

“Kagami?” He turned and was taken aback to see familiar navy blue hair and shining blue eyes. His eyes were different, though. 

The last time he had seen those eyes, they were narrow, cold, and hostile. Now they were wide, warm, and welcoming.

“Aomine,” Kagami mumbled, “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Aomine replied, sitting on the chair across from him. “You looked like you were sulking two minutes ago.”

Kagami sighed and looked out the window. “I was stood up…not to mention I saw him walking down the street with someone else.”

“Oh, that sucks,” Aomine muttered, “just say the word and I’ll go pound his face in for you.”

Kagami gave a slight laugh and shook his head, “Nah, it’s fine.”

He stirred his coffee as Aomine asked, “So, how have you been?”

“I’ve been good,” Kagami replied, “and you?”

“Yeah, I’ve been good too. Finally got my shit together,” Aomine said, leaning back in the chair.

“What? Aomine Daiki is actually doing something?” Kagami teased, earning a kick to the leg.

“Shut up, dork,” Aomine muttered, but Kagami could see a hint of a smile on his face. Kagami felt his heart skip a beat. This was what it was like back in high school, when they first started dating. He couldn’t understand why fate would throw Aomine back into his life in this way.

After long conversations, some teasing, a lot of punching each other on the arm, more teasing, and lots of laughter, it was finally time for Kagami to head back to his apartment.

“Thanks for hanging with me today. See you around.”

“Kagami, wait.” Kagami halted and turned to look at Aomine.

Aomine looked away and scratched the back of his head. “Can we start over?” he asked. “As friends?”

Kagami smiled. “Yeah, sure. Someone needs to babysit someone as uncultured as you.”

“Oi!” 

-  
Let’s go outside  
It’ll be alright  
-

“Is he trying to kill him?”

“Yes.” Kagami sat with Aomine, Kuroko, and Mayuzumi on top of the wall in Himuro and Murasakibara’s backyard. They were currently witnessing Akashi chasing Kise with a sparkler, holding it dangerously close to his back.

To celebrate Murasakibara’s birthday, Himuro had invited the MiraGens, their boyfriends, and the former Yosen team to their house.

“Why aren’t you helping your husband, Tetsu? No, wait. Why aren’t you stopping your fiancé, Mayuzumi?” Aomine questioned the other two men.

“I’m not going anywhere near him right now.” Mayuzumi muttered as he watched Kise attempt to throw water on the sparkler.

“I agree with Mayuzumi-kun. I wouldn’t try to stop Akashi-kun when he has a dangerous item in his hand,” Kuroko said.

“That explains why you didn’t do anything when he threw those damn scissors,” Kagami mumbled.

Mayuzumi snorted and Aomine laughed as Kuroko sighed, “You’re still not over that?”

“Hey, it’s the disappearing act!” Takao yelled as he hopped on the wall, looking at Kuroko and Mayuzumi.

“Fuck off,” Mayuzumi hissed as Kuroko sent an unamused glare. Takao pouted and crossed his arms.

“Why aren’t you with your husband?” Mayuzumi mumbled as he took a sip of his vodka.

“He’s annoyed with me. And stop trying to drive me off. It’s rude,” Takao replied, placing a hand over his heart.

Just then, Kuroko’s eyes lit up with mischief. “I have an idea,” Kuroko whispered. Everyone leaned forward.

“Tetsu’s got that look in his eye,” Aomine grinned, “Someone’s gonna die.” 

Kuroko looked at Mayuzumi and said, “Let’s scare the crap out of Akashi-kun."

“I’m in,” Mayuzumi replied, not missing a beat, “but how? He knows our abilities- hell, he discovered us- so how are we gonna get him not to see us?”

Kuroko turned to Takao and said, “That’s where you come in. I need you to directly distract Akashi-kun. Do whatever’s necessary. Mayuzumi-kun and I will handle it from there.”

Takao nodded and ran up to Akashi, talking animatedly before the redhead. Meanwhile, Mayuzumi and Kuroko vanished into thin air.

“This should be good,” Aomine murmured as he grinned.

“Yeah,” Kagami agreed, anticipating the reaction moment. And then, just like that day at the café, just like the very first time Aomine had ever given him a smile meant just for him, Kagami’s heart skipped a beat.

They had gotten closer again, as close as they were before they started dating, and it was clear to anyone who had eyes that emotions were still there. However, Kagami wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk another relationship with Aomine that could end in ruins.

As he turned to talk to Aomine, he felt his words get caught in his throat as his eyes met warm blue eyes. They stared at him with an intensity that caused him to waver.

“Taiga,” Aomine said, and Kagami felt his throat go dry.

“I…I know I shouldn’t bring it up, but I’m really sorry. I fucked up big time and I was the biggest asshole in the world and you had every reason to leave me.” 

There was silence for a few seconds, before Kagami replied in a joking voice, “Did that hurt your ego?”

“Oh, shut up… you know it did.”

Kagami smiled. “Well I’m glad to know that the Aomine Daiki is willing to put a dent in his ego for me.”

Aomine rolled his eyes and replied, “You’re such a fucking dork.”

“A dork for you.” The words had slipped out before Kagami could stop them, and now they were both staring at each other with wide eyes.

Kagami coughed awkwardly and looked away. 

Aomine smirked and draped his arm around Kagami’s shoulder. “What was that?” Aomine asked in an obnoxious tone, “I don’t think I caught that.”

And he’s back, Kagami thought to himself as he pushed Aomine’s arm off his shoulder. “You heard what I said,” Kagami muttered as he looked up at the sky.

“Really? Could you repeat it? For me?” Aomine leaned in close to Kagami’s face with a stupid pleading look on his face.

Kagami pushed his face away with his palm and replied, “Not in a million years.”

“Why not?” Aomine whined.

“Because we’re not dating.”

Aomine looked crestfallen. “Yet.” Aomine looked up at Kagami.

Kagami sighed and looked Aomine in the eye. “Listen…I don’t know where it’ll go, and I can only hope it won’t go downhill like it did before. I’m over what happened in the past, though. And clearly I forgive you, since I’m sitting here with you right now.” Kagami paused. “I’m…willing to give us a second chance, if you are.”

There was silence, and Kagami felt slightly uncomfortable. “Well, Bakagami,” Aomine smirked, “I’m glad I can call you my bitch again.”

“And we’re off to a fan-fucking-tastic start,” Kagami muttered.

“Aw, come on,” Aomine draped his arm around his shoulder, “you love me.”

“And only God knows why,” Kagami replied.

Aomine laughed before pausing, “Oh shit, there’s Tetsu and Mayuzumi."

Kagami’s attention was dragged to the bushes where light blue hair and grey hair vanished in an instant. And that’s when it happened. 

The music cut off and an eerie voice blared through the speakers, “Akashi Seijurō. We have come for you.” Akashi looked around, confused, but he still maintained his calm demeanor.

“You shall pay. You shALl pAy. YOU SHALL PAY.” Now Akashi looked nervous as he walked backward, toward the house. “You shall pay for what you have taken from us.” Realization hit Akashi and he started to panic.

“NOW PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” At that moment, two people with black clothing, creepy masks, and familiar blue and grey hair appeared out of nowhere. They grabbed Akashi from behind and dragged him toward the ground, all while staying out of his line of vision.

Akashi let out a girlish scream and fought against them. Murasakibara, who was too dense to know it was Kuroko and Mayuzumi and was genuinely concerned, ran over to Akashi and ripped him from their grip.

There was silence.

And then Aomine and Kagami started laughing so hard they fell off the wall. “You scream like a fucking girl!” Aomine yelled and Kagami started laughing harder.

Akashi blushed red from embarrassment, before turning to see his attackers. He immediately recognized the people by their hair colors, and his face contorted to one of pure fury. “Oh shit,” Mayuzumi muttered, fearing for his life. Next to him, Kuroko shook with fear.

“Run, bitches, run!” Takao yelled from across the yard, and the two shadows fled into the house. Akashi ran after them at a speed that could put Aomine to shame.

“Think they’ll live?” Kagami asked.

“Hell no,” Aomine said. “Not after they embarrassed him like that.”

“You probably won’t live either,” Kagami said. “You embarrassed him further by pointing out his scream.”

Aomine groaned, “Ugh, you’re right. Better get this in first before I die though.” He leaned forward and kissed Kagami.

-  
But last night, you said you ended up in Palm Springs dancing on tables  
-

Aomine woke up the next morning on Himuro’s living room floor, his mind fuzzy. Next to him, Kagami was on his phone, texting someone.

“What happened?” he questioned, looking around. His eyes widened when he spotted scissors with a suspicious red substance on them.

“You got wasted last night,” Kagami replied, stealing his attention from the scissors. “You were celebrating the fact that Akashi spared you, or some shit like that.”

“I have to stop getting so drunk,” Aomine muttered, before asking. “Did they live?”

“Kuroko did. He left with Kise looking terrified, though. I think he might be scarred for life,” Kagami replied.

“And Mayuzumi?” Aomine asked.

“Can’t say. He ran into the house, and no one saw him again.”

Aomine eyed the scissors again. “Oh,” he muttered. He lay on the floor with Kagami in comfortable silence before he started whining, “I’m hungry.”

"Then make something,” Kagami replied, not looking away from his phone.

“But you know Himuro’s house better than I do,” Aomine argued.

Kagami sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket before getting up from the floor and heading to the kitchen. Aomine followed him like a lost puppy.

As he checked his phone, he saw 18 messages from Takao. He unlocked his phone and muttered, “Oh shit, we did that.”

“You did what?” Kagami asked.

Aomine chuckled nervously and replied, “Oh, when we were drunk, and almost everyone was gone, Takao and I did some…stuff.”

"What stuff?”

“Oh, you know…”

“…”

“We kind of, sort of…”

“…”

“Made really inappropriate and offensive prank calls to people we know.”

Kagami relaxed but glanced curiously at Aomine. “Who?”

“Oh, um… Imayoshi, Kise, Satsuki, Tetsu, Nijimura…"

“So? They’ll forgive you.”

“…and Akashi.”

“You’re a dead man, Aomine Daiki."

Aomine sighed, before smirking at Kagami. “But you’ll protect me, right, my big, ferocious tiger?”

Kagami looked at Aomine and replied, “I would if I wasn’t up against a freakin’ lion who most likely killed his own lover.”

Aomine nodded his head. “Good point.”

As Kagami continued to cook the eggs, Aomine went on, “Plus, he won’t hurt me anyway. The only one who can beat me is me.”

“You mean Kagami,” the redhead said with a smirk.

“Oh, shut up,” Aomine hissed bitterly.

As Kagami was caught up in his own pride, he tripped and spilled the eggs on the floor. “I’m such a fucking dork,” he muttered as he knelt to clean it up. 

Aomine smirked and mocked, “A dork for me.”

“Oh, shut the hell up.”

-Fin.-


End file.
